A Bowl of Pasta, A Piece of Pizza, and a Tomato
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: I was wandering around my new home of Italy when I was being whistled at. I turned around and saw them. I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind raced. After a few seconds of staring, I fainted. OC/Romano and Italy Final: OC/Romano 1st 21 chapters are clean.
1. Chapter 1

Dang..it'd barely even the first month of the year and I have so many new stories! I REALLY hope you guys like this one! I am working so HARD on this one!

...

I took my seat next to my twin brother, Kyle and looked out of the plane's window. Goodbye, California. Hello, Italy.

My dad had got a new job in Italy that will pay a lot more so we were moving from the peaceful Bay Area to the romantic land of Italy.

I hated it. I didn't get why money was more important than your kids. I had my whole life planned out here. My education, friends, and my future job: All ruined. Now I would have to find a new path to take. And I KNEW it wouldn't be easy.

"Don't feel so down, sis. I'm here for you." My brother said from next to me.

"I don't need your comfort right now. I need silence. And Hetalia." I said as I brought up my PSP and started playing my new Hetalia game.

"You should be practicing your Italian." He said, flicking my head.

"Ho già so parlare italiano. L'ho preso nel mio anno da matricola, idiota." I said in a full Italian accent too. I was half Italian on mother's side. (She said 'I KNOW how to speak Italian. I took it in my freshman year, idiot.')

"What?" He asked me.

"YOU'RE the one who should be practicing." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Please put on your seat belts, the plane will now start to take off." Said the pilot from the intercom.

...

Italy. Beautiful. Just, beautiful. And my new home, beautiful. A very traditional kind of Italian home. Everything was beautiful.

I hated it. My looks fit in but my personality did not. The second I stepped foot in Italy was the second boys started whistling at me.

Seriously. Just because I had dark brown layered, shoulder length hair and olive green eyes made me a beautiful Italian teen? I am only fifteen come on! And my name sounds Italian. Natasha. Yeah, just wonderful.

...

After two days we were finally settled in. I would start school in three days and I had some time to look around. I stepped outside and as soon as I did I heard music. Italian music. I loved to dance and this beat was so good. But, I couldn't. I had to act normal. I walked over the bridge that led me to the town square.

In the town square was the market place. And as soon as I stepped in the market place. I got some whistles. Ugh, how the hell am I supposed to get used to this?

"Hey! Over here! Kiss, kiss!" I heard two men from behind me say. I turned around. I took in the image of the man. Light brown hair with a curl sticking out. Light brown eyes and a well built structure. Next to him was a man who seemed to be his twin. His twin had darker brown hair and he looked at me with a smile.

I was looking at Hetalia's Italy and Romano.

And I fainted.

...

Wow...pretty short but that was just the intro so...yeah. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE TOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I noticed a lot of people are reading this so far so...IMMA UPDATE! And just so you new readers of me know...I TEND TO UPDATE A LOT! So yeah, enjoy!

...

Romano POV

"Hey! Over here! Kiss, kiss!" My brother and I said to a young girl who walked by, from the back she looked about sixteen. She had dark brown hair, it looked like a mix between auburn,brown, and red. I guessed that her eyes would probably be a brown or olive green. She had really nice curves and wore foreign clothing; dark black jeans that were skin tight and a black shirt with a neck line in the shape of a V with a dark blue under shirt covering her breast from showing. She also had really detailed yet, simple black flat shoes.(Vans)

The girl turned around and looked at us. She had olive green eyes that sparkled in the sun. Her face was cute and her skin was just ever so slightly pale. She stared at us and seemed to be taking in our appearance, a.k.a. checking us out. She let out a look of awe before she fainted.

She started to fall to the ground before I rushed to her side and caught her before her head hit the ground.

Oh shit. I had a girl who just fainted in my arms. What should I do?

"Veneziano, help me out here." I called to my brother. He was looking at the girl in my arms. I was surprised to see him right next to me.

"Are we that sexy?" He asked out loud.

"Now not the time to be goofing off! We need to help her." I yelled at my idiot of a brother.

I looked at her as her eyes shot open and she bolted straight up. She looked at me and my brother then stuttered,"Y-y-your...R-romano and Italy!" She yelled. A few people stared at us as she yelled.

"How do you know our names?" Veneziano asked her.

She looked at our facing as if she were searching for something before she noticed that I was holding her. She stood up and waited for us to stand up too.

"I've heard of you guys before. Who hasn't?" She said/asked.

Natasha POV

In front of me was THE ROMANO AND ITALY. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE REPRESENTATIVES WERE REAL! And I couldn't mess this up! I had to act normal. But, I think me fainting ruined that.

"I guess your right." Romano said.

"Wait, why were you guys whistling at me?" I asked.

"Because, your pretty." Italy said.

Damn...I'm pretty. So many thoughts raced through my mind before I fainted.

...

I woke up bolting straight up. I was in a bed but, it wasn't my room. I looked to my side to see the door open.

"Oh, your up." Romano said as he walked in.

"Am I in your house?" I asked very bluntly.

"Yeah, your are." He casually said while putting his hands behind his head.

I got up and looked outside. Wait a minute...I seen that old lady yesterday knitting in front of her house...this was my neighborhood! I stuck my head out and looked from side to side. On the left side was my house! There was my mother sweeping outside!

Romano lived next door to me!

"Who else lives in this house?" I asked him.

"Veneziano." He said referring to Italy.

"I live right next door." I said. Damn...what was I doing here?

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I bolted past him and ran downstairs. I almost ran into Italy as I opened the door and ran into my house. Right before I closed my door I seen Italy staring at me.

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled at me.

I slightly blushed and closed my door only to have it burst open.

"Young lady! Why did you just run out of the neighbor's house? I thought you were at the market place!" My mother yelled at me.

"I met our neighbor's there and they invited me in for a while." I lied.

Her face turned from mad to forgiving as she said,"I'm sorry honey. Next time text me before you go to someone's house." She said before she walked back outside.

I sighed as I collapsed on the couch, sitting on my brother.

"Hey, get offa me!" He yelled.

"Not a chance, Kyle. Not a chance."

...

Funny ending I guess...I hoped you liked. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT TO IMPROVE! IT WOULD HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like updating so...yeah...my new story will now have three chapters...wow in one day. Ok...then,yeah. :)

...

Natasha POV

I was watching the television. Apparently they showed Jersey Shore in Italy here. Well of course...it's Italy.

But anyways, I was watching T.V. when someone knocked on the door. I got up and approached the door. I opened it and was greeted by Italy.

"Hello! Ve~!" He greeted me.

"Hi." I said leaning against the door frame and crossed my arms.

There was an awkward silence before I spoke up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What is your name?" He asked me. Wow I forgot that. They didn't even know my name!

"Natasha." I said in an Italian accent.

"Your Italian!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I am. My mom is Italian so I have some family here." I said.

"Do you want to come over? I think Lovino is thinking of you.~" He told me.

"Oh." I said as I looked down. Romano was thinking about me? I barely met him yesterday! "Okay. One minute." I ran into the kitchen and kissed my mother on the cheek before saying,"I'll be next door."

She nodded to me. I walked back outside and shut the door behind me.

Italy went ahead to lead me next door and opened the door. And what I saw before me almost made me faint again.

Spain was here! Spain! SPAIN! A MEMBER OF THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!

"I brought Natasha!" Italy stated as he walked in.

"Omg! S-spain!" I yelled while pointing to him.

He turned his head to me and said,"So this is who Romano was talking about. And how do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your apart of the Bad Touch Trio!" I said.

He sweatdropped. "I don't like to talk about that. But, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. "Did you know that even though Romano was talking about you he didn't even know your name?" He whispered in my ear.

A shiver was sent down my spine at this action. "It's my fault I didn't tell them yesterday." I said after Spain backed up.

"We were just going to watch a video of my brother!" Italy said.

"Yeah come here." Spain said gesturing to me with his hand. I walked over and he brought out his phone. "One minute." He said.

"Don't you dare!" Romano said as he got up from is char and went over to us.

"Look." Spain said as he showed me his phone. On the screen was a little Romano saying dammit as he punched Spain in the stomach.

"How cute~!" I said going into a fangirl mode.

I looked at Romano to see him with a pink blush on his face. Damn, did it embarrass him THAT much?

"Hey, Natasha, want to see my butt?" Italy asked me.

"Did France tell you that?" I asked back.

"Oh, you know France too?"

"No, but, I have heard of the perv."

"Good thing you don't know the bastard." Romano said from his chair.

There was then a moment of silence.

"I don't think Lovino likes France." I said while I sweatdropped.

"That's for damn sure." He said. Ah, shit. The Mafia was coming out.

"Mafia, much?" I asked Spain.

"He has a habit of it." He responded.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"You just moved here, right?" Italy asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"A few days ago I seen a moving cart outside." He said. Oops, Forgot about that.

"Yeah, I'm from California. It's in America. But I am still part Italian,Spanish, and Greek."

"So you never been to the Italian mall?" Italy asked me.

"There's a mall? What store do they have?" I said running up to Italy.

"We have a bunch of American stores." He said.

"No way! Is there a Hot Topic? A Justice? Forever 21? Or even a H&M?" I asked getting closer to his face each and every time.

"I think so." He slightly stuttered.

"Well, I have to go talk to these kids' boss anyways, so I'll be going. It was nice meeting you, Natasha." He said. He winked when he said my name right before he strolled out.

"To the mall! Ve~!" Italy yelled, pointing his finger up to the sky.

No way. I was going tot he Italian mall with the Vargas boys!

...

really awkward...I guess...PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE! TNX


	4. Chapter 4

The Italian mall was nothing different than any other mall. Besides the fact that there were really expensive fountains,plants that were real, and the store were really fancy.

Really, the Hot Topic was actually organized! And so were the other stores that I loved! But, something was bothering me.

"Hey, Natsha, do you need help with your bags?" Italy asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I handed him the big ones. "I have a question. Why are you guys so nice to me?" I rushed out all at once.

"Your nice!" Italy said in his cheerful tone. I looked over to Romano to see him smiling. "You seem different than the others."

Wow. Seriously, now they liked me because of my personality! Damn, was I happy.

I then got an idea. "To H&M!" I said, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to said store.

...

"I look like a homo." Romano complained. I had put him and Italy in black skinny jeans. And did they look hot? Yes, yes they extremely did.

"No you don't. Now you have swag." I said. Heh heh, maybe now I could do something pervy and get away with it. So I spanked him.

"Wha-What was that?" He said.

"You have swag now. You too Feliciano." I looked over to Italy to see him checking out his ass in the mirror.

"I look even more sexy!" He said. I sweatdropped. It was true but, he didn't have to say that when girls were walking past us.

"Personally I think Lovino looks sexier but, yeah sure, Italy, sure." I said. I heard a few giggles and looked behind me. There were three girls looking at us. They were doing the most easiest kind of flirting there was.

Ah, HELL NO. I finally had a chance to meet the Vargas boys and live next door to them AND hand out with them. I WAS going to get with one. And I wouldn't let these older whores ruin it.

"Go and change back into your clothes. I'll be back." I said. They both went into the dressing room and I hurried and went to the hoodies. I picked out a stripped black and dark gray one for Romano and a red and black stripped one for Italy. I then went over to the dressy but still casual shirt and got a dark gray one for Romano and a dark blue for Italy. I also got a few of the hoodies and shirts in different colors.

By the time they were out I took the pants and ran to the cashier were I payed for everything and gave the boys' there bags.

"Thank you." Italy told me.

I looked to Romano to see him smile and give me a nod.

"Now I need to get you guys some vans. Seriously how do you wear those shoes? There all brown and stuff." I said.

"They're comfy!" Italy argues with me.

"Yeah, okay but, Vans are comfier."

...

"See? Don't these plain black shoes just make you feel good?" I said.

"They don't have an arch." Romano said.

"And?" I already bought them so you better wear them! And just so you know, I am using my lifetime savings on you guys."

"You didn't have to do that!" Italy and Romano said at the same time.

"Yes, I did. Now, I have to get 's almost six." I said while looking at my phone then pocketing it.

...

I collapsed on my couch with a sigh. I spent $245 dollars. That was only about five percent of my life savings. Oh did my neighbors owe me. But, I got to spend time with them and I got new clothes from the Italian mall.

Shopping, just what I needed to help me not stress out. I had school in two days. I hoped the school here wasn't as different here as it was in America. But, they would probably be talking Italian. But, I could do that. So no worries.

Yeah right, I had plenty of worries. What if I made a new friend and they came over? Would they try to steal Romano or Italy?

I had to keep them safe from any girls that didn't know who they WERE.

...

I guess this was a pretty cool chapter. I just need to make short events as their relationships grow. But, LOVE IS ON THE WAY. And if I say so myself: I'm good at writing romance.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday. Today I had to take a tour of the school. In Italy you went to school on Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday,and Friday. You had Saturday,Sunday, and Monday off! At least I had less school. But, the years were slightly longer. You had to go to school for exactly 295 days...I think that was it. (I am totally lying here. This is not true!)

My school was pretty cool. It was unlike other schools in America but, it seemed cooler with the Terracotta tiles on the roof. And it seemed more...festive. I got to see some of the classes,the cafeteria, the office, the plaza, the gym, and the auditorium. My school seemed cool. I also got to pick my electives. And I got my schedule too.

8:05-8:45 Homeroom Class A2

8:50-9:40 History Class F4

9:45-10:45 Math Class C6

10:50-11:40 Lunch/Break (They had what seemed like GOOD food!)

11:45-12:35 Science Class H1

12:40-1:30 Italian Class B5

1:40-2:30 Elective (Art/Music) Class G3 (Tuesdays and Wednesdays Art. Thursdays and Fridays Music.)

2:35-3:25 Writing Class D9 (my favorite!)

3:30-4:15 P.E. Gym

4:20 Dissmissal

4:25-5:00 After School Club Activities (Can stay on Campus till 5:00, no later)

I wouldn't be doing any clubs unless there was a fangirl one. I had the same exact classes as my brother because they always put family members together at this school.

Well bull crap for me. Now I just KNEW we would be teased for being twins.

As soon as we got home I said,"Why am I NOT an ONLY CHILD?"

Kyle turned to me and said,"You know you can't resist having twincest with me." He smirked. And boy did I want to smack it off but, I made a promise with mother that I wouldn't anymore. And I loved mother to death.

"No way! I do not like my BROTHER in THAT WAY! Besides...I have the neighbors." I smirked right back at him. His smirk was replaced with a look of jealousy.

"The neighbors?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Lovino and Feliciano. They're H-O-T, HOT!" I spelled out for him. "Especially Lovino."

"Ah gawd sis! Is that who you were shopping with yesterday? Damn, your a dude magnet. You never make time for me!" He complained.

"I live with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go have fun with your boyfriends." He said as he retreated upstairs to his room. "Uhh, mom?" He asked. He must've got lost again.

"Your room is the first door on the left!" I yelled at him.

An almost inaudible 'thanks' was heard.

I need to relax. I had to get my backpack ready. So I went upstairs and got my purple and black plaid backpack and filled it with lead pencils, lead, notebooks, and a few folders. I also decided to pick my outfit for tomorrow so I could be earlier than Kyle, as always.

"Natasha, there's a handsome boy at the door for you!" My mother called from downstairs. I threw my backpack on the floor and ran down before my dad could come out of his study.

"Yeah, mom?" I said but, it was too late for me to go out like I probably would have because down came my dad. He stomped down the steps with anger. And I SWEAR it looked like he was having a seizure. His little girl was growing up.

"WHO IS AT THE DOOR FOR MY NATASHA?" HE yelled as soon as he got down. His face looked mad but, his eyes looked sad.

"The neighbor boy." I my mom backed me up.

"Hello!" Called Italy from the other side of the door. "I was wondering if Natasha wanted to come over for dinner!" He said in his cheerful voice. My dad went up to Feliciano and inspected him from head to toe. He lifted his dark eyebrows and said,"Is he a homo?"

"Dad!" I said running up to him. Homo? Italy? No way! He was funny and liked to goof off but, HOMO? NO! NOT AT ALL!

"I'm just kidding with ya, honeybee. He looks...alright. But!" He said getting into Italy's face. "I have my eyes on you! Pretty boy!" And with that my dad left back to his study.

I looked at Italy to see him look intimidated. My dad had that effect on everybody. Even my brother Kyle.

"Your dad's a scary." He muttered.

I laughed. Wow, more comedy for me.

I kissed my mom on the cheek then went out the door.

"Who made dinner?" I asked.

"France. He came to visit." I then turned around. I didn't feel like getting raped today.

"Natasha, come back. It's okay, Romano is scared too!" He yelled at me.

Scared? I thought he was scared of France.

"Fine." I said as I turned around. Italy opened the door for me and I walked in. I was met by an aroma of something that smelt like garlic and ratatouille.

And there was France. His long blonde hair kissing his shoulders and his blue eyes glimmered as he seen me. Ah shit.

"Who is this beautiful, cherie?" He asked as he approached me and kissed my hand. I felt flattered but then I also wanted to smack him in the face.

"Leave her alone, Francis, she's mine." Romano said as he took my hand as led me to sit down at the dinner table.

What the hell? I'm his? WTF? I was about to have a fangirl attack! Romano just said that I was HIS! That could mean almost anything! I'm such a happy fangirl!

"W-what? I-I'm yours?" I stuttered/asked.

"Yes. Your mine. Not, that perv's." He told me. "I hope he didn't poison me." He said as he quietly ate his food.

I was too happy to eat but, I had to be a good guest so I picked up my fork and quickly ate my food. It was ratatouille and it tasted good. Not he best thing I ever ate but, it was edible and tasted like it came from a restaurant.

Within a few minutes I was finished and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said out of weirded out ness.

"Was it that good?" France asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. Almost as good as mother's cooking."

"Thank you." He said as he sat down and began to eat his portion as well as Italy. I got up and said,"I'll be going now. I have school tomorrow."

"School? How old are you?" Romano asked me.

"Fifteen. I'm a Junior. I'll be sixteen March twenty-sixth." (I will be thirteen on March twenty sixth!)

"I thought you were, like, twenty-two!" He said.

"I look that old?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry if it's mean but, yeah." I sweatdropped at this and just left without another word.

I looked 22!

Maybe I can sneak into a club! With Romano!

...

Wow! Pretty long, and I put some romance. I think I did acceptable for today! Chow! :3 OH AND HOW OLD DID YOU THINK I WAS? I AM TWELVE! ALMOST THIRTEEN!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh shit...guess who got off of the hook? I got straight A's on my progress report so I got the privilege of being able to go on my laptop again! Oh HELL YEAH! Ok then now...I will write another chapter... =D

...

I unplugged my phone from the wall and pocketed it. I slung my backpack (messenger bag) over my shoulder and ran downstairs. Today would be my first day of school. And I would be arriving at school in a red brand new Italian sports car.

Italy kinds sent a flying airplane to my window asking if I wanted a ride last night. At first I thought wrong but, I know Italy wouldn't mean...well, THAT.

Before I left outside I kissed my mother on the cheek. I seen Kyle fall down the stairs with his hoodie on backwards. What a fool.

"Dude, fix your hoodie." I said while shaking my head. He did so and said,"Ready to go?"

"With out you, yes. I have a ride to school." I said before I slammed the door in his face. I walked to the back because...well that's were the road for cars were.

Then I seen the red beauty. I knew this one was NOT based on a German model. I hopped in the shotgun (No top) and woke up a sleeping Italy.

"Feliciano." I nudged him in the ribs causing him to jump up and start the car. "Which school are you going to?" He asked me as he pulled onto the road."

"Aemiliano High." I said.

"I know where!" He said as he went at a ridiculous speed that would kill anyone if you were in the way. Within a few seconds we were pulled up in front of the school. And I swear I must've looked awesome when I walked out of a brand new, red, Italian sports car with a hot guy in it. And I came out with a backpack that no one seemed to have. Not to mention my black skinny jeans, white shirt with a blue tank top under, then my white hoodie with thin black stripes around my breasts and waist.

I could feel everyone's stare at me as I opened the door and walked in. Heh, I even heard a few whistles behind me as the door shut.

At least I would be the talk in a good and envious way and not a bad way. Shit, Kyle better stay away from me.

But I guess luck hates me.

"Hey, Natasha. I guess I came just in time to see my sis." He said as he tried to put his arm around me. But, I smacked it.

"Who are you?" I asked him. At our old school he acted like we didn't know each other and the vice versa and I wanted it to STAY THAT WAY.

"I get it." He said as he walked away. I grunted quietly as I walked him walk away.

People were staring (they probably didn't know English) but, still talking in an envious way. I was always the most popular one where everyone was too nervous to talk to.

I loved it. They left me alone and I left them alone. And no one would know who I was.

So first impressions were valuable and Kyle almost ruined it.

I decided to start to head to class so I approached a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Time to talk Italian. (I will put the English in parenthesis for now on during school.)

"Mi scusi, ma, sapete dove la classe A2 è?" I asked her with an Italian accent added too. (Excuse me, but, do you know where class A2 is?)

"Sì, è in fondo al corridoio a destra." She answered back. I nodded and walked in the said direction. (Yeah, it's down the hall to the right.)

...

Already though the whole day... Finally. School was done. I hadn't been bothered and now it was time to leave so I walked to the front of the school and started to walked home when someone called my name.

"Natasha." It wasn't Kyle. And I knew this voice from anywhere. Romano. I turned around to see him leaning against his Italian sports car. It was black and unlike Italy's, it had a top.

'OMG!' I thought. 'Romano is here to pick me up from school! Romano! The sexiest one! Romano! My future husband! ROMANO!' I totally spazzed out on the inside. I was fangirling, hard.

"Hey..." I said. I tried to sound cool but I only ended up sounding depressed.

Damn was I clumsy on the outside and inside!

"Get in." He said as he opened the shotgun door and went to the other side to the driver's seat.

I climbed in and closed the door. I was in Romano's car!

"How can you be so young?" HE asked as he turned the car on, with a beautiful purr that followed.

"I just am." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well look at your seni's, they're huge!" He said. What? I blushed as red as a tomato. My boobs were huge? I looked down...they seemed regualar to me...but, that was my opinion.

...

As soon as I got home I searched for my mother. She was in the kitchen reading a book on the table.

"Hey mom..." I started. I rubbed the tip of my shoe on the ground in an awkward kind on gesture and then spoke up. "Are my tits that big?" It rushed out so fast that I could barely understand myself. But, it seemed as if mother understood perfectly.

"You get your huge tata's from your father's mother." She said while going back into her book. There was my mom...as blunt as can be. And she also put up with a lot. Even a brat like me.

I stomped up to my room and went in front of my mirror and turned sideways. It took me a moment to realize that...I needed a bigger bra.

...

Lol comedy...not much here but...her friendship with Italy and Romano is progressing. I might post one more chapter today but, I'm not so sure yet.


	7. Chapter 7

~Time skip to Thursday~

I hated my brother! Why did he have to tease me? Just because I got one size bigger? I should tease him about his stupid hairdo. He tries to imitate Justin Bieber. What is wrong with Kyle and Justin BEAVER!

I lied down on the couch and turned on the TV...Jersey Shore again? I picked up the remote and started surfing the channels until the door knocked. I got up to open it.

I expected it to Italy but it was Romano. Romano was at my door! THE ONE I LOVE THE MOST! ROMANO! LOVINO!

"H-h-h-hi, L-lovino!" I stuttered. I waved my arms around like a retard and I almost made the vase on the small coffee table next to me fall but, Romano caught it in time.

I am such a KLUTS!

"Be careful." He said as he placed the vase back in it's place. No more hand gestures for me.

"S-sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He said while rubbing his head with his hand in such and adorable,shy way. His Mafia was slipping away...

"So...can I help you?" I asked in a way to excited tone.

"Do you wanna go see a movie on Friday?" He asked me. It took a few seconds for me process what he said.

As soon as I was extremely sure that he just asked me on a date to the movies, I fainted.

...

I woke up to my dad and brother yelling at Lovino for making me "Almost DIE" In his eyes. I stood up from the couch and got the newspaper and hit Kyle on the head. Everyone was quiet as I told him,"Shut it. Stop yelling at Lovino!" I turned towards my father and told him,"He didn't do anything. it;s my fault for not eating properly today." It was a lie but, I saved Lovino's ass.

"But, that last time I sai-" But I cut my father off.

"This is Lovino. He is also a neighbor but last time you seen his younger brother, Feliciano. Remember, Dad, Lovino is the Mafia one." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Gawd, didn't he understand I was a fangirl?

"Alright." My father said, not wanting to see me get mad because then I would have my first locking myself in my room.

"Wait, but how old is he?" My stuoid brother decided to open his mouth to ask the stupid question.

"Uhh...how old does he look?" I asked my family. but, before they could answer Lovino spoke up,"Eighteen."

Like he could pass for that!

My father looked confused before he said,"You look twenty...three."

"Doesn't he?" My mother said.

"Let's just drop the question!" I said as I grabbed Romano's hand and stormed out of the door. Damn, could I be a brat.

"I like your feisty side." I heard Romano say. I let go of his hand to see his smirk as he opened his door to let me inside.

"Don't make me faint again." I said as I walked in.

"Did you ask her, Romano?" Italy asked from the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, I did. I even brought home a souvenir." Romano said, sitting down on the couch next to Italy.

"Pasta~?" He asked. I then came into the living room and sat right in between them. "Natasha!" Italy said as he hugged me. There was Italy for you, he got used to people fast.

"Don't make her faint!" Romano protested to his brother. He pulled Italy of of me.

"You just want her all to yourself!" Italy pouted.

"Do not!"

"Do too~!"

'Is this fighting over me?' I thought as they went on like that for what seemed like forever.

"D-Dahhhh!" I said out of panic. They both looked at me and said,"What's wrong?"

"Your gonna make me faint! Stop fighting over me! I'm only one person!" I said. I was really happy and felt like squealing from the wonderful excitement I had.

"Sorry." Italy said while looking down. I looked at Romano to see him hug me.

"She's still mine." He said as he put his face in my hair.

It, once again, took me a few seconds to process the words and action before I fainted.

...

Lol =D I am LAUGHING HARD right now! I love these ideas I come up with...Oh and, WAS ANYONE OOC IN HERE? HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? WAS IT A WAIST OF TIME? WHAT CAN I IMPROVE?


	8. Chapter 8

Now I feel kinda down...my old BFF hates me for no reason! Oh well, can't let that disrupt my fanfiction mood! Rule 1#: There is ABSOLUTELY NO REASON for giving up on your fanfiction because of any STUPID NON FANGIRL REASON!

...

"Pasta!" I yelled as I bolted straight up. I looked around to see that I was in that one room in The Vargas' house. Must've been the guest room.

"What happened!" Romano yelled as he burst my door open. He was panting hard and he looked around the room like he was a cop or some CSI guy.

"I just woke up. Usually when I wake up out of fainting I scream." I said. Romano still looked around the room frantically. "Cut it out!" I yelled at him. Damn, that sounded harsh. Now I felt bad, I didn't mean to do that.

"I just want to keep you safe." He said. He approached me and was about to hug me when I said,"D-don't make m-me faint a-again!" I put m hands up in front of my chest in a protective way.

I DID NOT FEEL LIKE FAINTING AGAIN ON THAT DAY.

"You need to learn how to not faint so much." He said. "Try letting your 'excitement' out."

"Let my excitement out..." I looked at the window and thought of what I could do. I got an idea so I got up and stuck my head out of the window and screamed like the fangirl I was. In this extremely loud scream was years and years of fangirlism and everything that made me excited. Also it was for anything else that would make me scream in the future. As soon as I was done I felt better. It felt as if I were still a fangirl but, not as OMFG!

"Time for a test." Romano said. I turned to him as he hugged me. On the inside I was really happy but I didn't feel like squealing. I hugged him back very softly; I was scared of squeezing him to death.

"You passed." He whispered in my ear which caused me to almost faint.

...

At night I lie in my bed as I thought,'I wonder if being round Romano will be different now? I wonder if it'll be easier to...be his girlfriend?'

...

~Time skip to the end of school on Friday~

As I walked down the steps to the school I seen Romano leaning against his car.

That's right, I had a date with him!

I walked up to the car and he opened the door for me. I stepped into the car and almost broke his door because I slammed it so hard.

"Sorry." I said as he sat down in the drivers seat.

"It's fine. I care about you more than the car." I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Do you want to see a movie or do something else?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Damn, that was really corny Natasha. Just like in your romance novels.

"Let's go to my favorite place then." He smiled.

...

"This restaurant looks expensive." I said as I sat down. "I'm not even dressed for this kind of place."

"It doesn't matter. Look at what I'm wearing." Romano told me. I smiled, he was wearing some of the clothes that I bought him. He looked sex-ayyyyyy. (lol I HAD to write that!)

I was nervous,happy, and eager. I wanted to know what would happen later this day...almost night.

"You look like your about to glomp me." he said as he covered his blush with is menu.

"Want me to?" I smiled. It was a joke and I hope he got it.

"Sure."

...

There is PART ONE OF THE DATE! I"LL WRITE THE SECOND PART TOMORROW!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm in the mood to write more fellow fangirls! Oh and...I AM SO HAPPY! I GOT SUCH AND AWESOME COMPLIMENT FROM SOMEONE! I THINK I MIGHT BE WRITING FOR ALL OF MY STORIES ALL NIGHT!

...

"Sure." He said behind his menu. I couldn't tell if he was teasing about wanting me to glomp him so I just gave a small laugh.

After a while we ordered, ate, and talked. I learned a lot about stuff the anime didn't show. I learned about his likes, dislikes, a few secrets, and just him. He also learned about me too. I told him a lot about me. Then a question came up.

"Why do you like me and my brother?" I didn't really know what he meant so I just said,"Why not?"

He gave a chuckle and looked at me,"I don't blame you."

...

Sitting on the couch at the Vargas' house I sat in between them as we watched one of my favorite movies 'Insidious'. Italy was scared so he was hugging me; which caused me to blush. Romano looked scared but I guess he was trying to show off and be manly so he didn't hug me. Which made me feel slightly sad.

But, at the end as the movie got creepier he ended up hugging me. Which made me turn as red as a tomato. In a few minutes it looked like I was asleep because I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear.

"What did you guys do?" Italy asked Romano.

"We went to go eat. I don't wanna rush anything since she's young. I thought she was older." Romano responded.

"You'll get her soon! But, remember that I want her too!" Italy said in his cheery voice.

I then had a nosebleed.

"Hey, Natasha has a bloody nose." Italy pointed out. I could hear Romano jump up to get some tissues and when he came back I felt the softness of tissues against my nose. Within a few minutes I pretended to wake up and hold the tissue's to my nose.

"I thought my nose was bleeding." I said. "I was dreaming of...stuff." I added the pause for mysteriousness. I seen Italy go into the kitchen yelling,"CAT~!" Romano just stood there with his 'What the crapola happened here?" face.

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked me.

"Sex." I said before I walked out of the door to go home.

...

"What took you so long?" My brother asked me from the couch. I looked at him and scoffed.

"I'm a girl. We ALWAYS make the dates LONGER." He had a perverted look on his face at this. "Sicko." I said before retreating to my room. I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

When would it happen?

...

hey here's a question for you guys: WHAT DID SHE MEAN MY 'IT'?


	10. Chapter 10

Wow chapter ten already! Awesomesauce! Ok then I guess there will be major drama in this.

...

~Time skip to Saturday~

I was at the Vargas' house again. Me and the boys have been getting along really good and I am always at their house. My dad has even gotten more used to the both of them, which is a HUGE surprise. It made me happy when Kyle and dad told me that they approved of them.

"Natasha, do you want to meet Germany?" Italy asked me from the phone in the other room. I was on the couch.

"She doesn't want to see the potato bastard!" Romano yelled back to his brother. I actually didn't want to see Germany since I didn't know if he would be pervy to me or if he would think I were annoying.

"I don't want to sorry, Feliciano." I shouted as soon as Lovino finished his sentence.

Lovino...we had gotten...closer. He still didn't do anything besides hug me. Really what age do I have to be in order for him to kiss me? Or even get with me? He knew I loved him the most! I had to release all of this...tension.

"Alright." Italy yelled back as he returned to the phone.

I looked at Romano. He was so hot! And that was why he was on my radar. I memorized his personality,facial features, and soon his whole body...when I got the chance. He turned around and noticed me staring at him.

"What?" He said. "Do I have something on my face?" He then started to rub his face frantically.

"Stop it! I can't see your face when you do that!" I was flirting but, he seemed to barely notice this.

"Why do you want to see my face?" He flirted back at me. Did I just hear him right? Was he actually flirting at me? That was my job!

"Why not!" I said my famous catch phrase. I smirked at him. He started to come closer to me. As did I.

"I don't blame you there." He said. He stopped right when he was about two inched away from my face. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating, and I blushed a slight pink color. I dug my nails into my palms and bit my bottom lip. I looked down. I stopped biting my lip when I almost broke the soft, tender, skin. I stared at him and said,"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm making sure that Feliciano is still talking." He turned his eyes to the corner as he listened to make sure Italy was still talking, surely he was. He then turned his eyes back to me.

I thought he was acting kinda like Prussia. But then again, maybe it was his Mafia side or something.

'Here it comes.' I thought. 'He's finally gonna kiss me!'

He then leaned in and his lips just barely brushed against mine. I then heard a loud bang. It sounded like someone slammed the door open. Lovino pulled back before he could fully kiss me and he looked at the doorway. There was Spain.

Spain looked at me and Romano on the couch so close to each other and said,"Did I just interrupt a first kiss?"

I slowly nodded my head. I looked at Romano to see him red with anger. "You damn tomato bastard! I was so in there!"

"I'm sorry! I ruined the mood!" Spain said as he ran down the hall.

Never in my life would I think I would ever hate Spain so much...

I sighed and lied back. I ran a hand through my hair and touched my lips. I could barely taste tomato on my lips.

Romano looked at me as I smiled.

...

Wow...That was actually pretty good? I think it was. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	11. Chapter 11

"Spain!" I heard Italy say from the other room. I decided it was time to tell him hi so I got up and walked into the hallways, leaving Romano in the living room by himself.

Italy was glomping Spain while Spain said,"He's still cute." And when you thought about that he sounded like the pervert, France.

I glared at Spain as if waiting for something. He stared back at me.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He asked back. He was teasing me...and I didn't like it one bit.

I crossed my arms and pouted, thus causing Spain to glomp me and say,"Your so cute! No wonder Romano likes you! You two are made for each other!"

I was blushing at the thought of what Antonio had just said. But, even thought I was blushing, I couldn't breath!

"Your choking her, you tomato bastard!" Romano yelled as he pulled Spain off of me.

Spain rubbed the back of his neck as Romano yelled at him for 'almost killing me!' and how he would kill Spain with one tomato if I died.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Spain teased Romano as he tasseled his hair.

"Don't do that, dammit!" He then had a little fit. I giggled. It was funny that Romano could still have little fits like he did when he was little.

Italy came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "He really does! He never stops talking about you, I don't blame him!" I blushed a deep red color.

"How could you say that! Your my brother!" Romano said, continuing with his fit on Italy.

"Well I want to know how Natasha feels." Spain said. Everyone looked at me. I turned an ever darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

I couldn't help all of the embarrassment put on me so I ran out the door.

"Great! Now look what you did you damn tomato bastard!"

...

I ran into the house and went straight to mother. She was in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

"I'm having boy problems!" I yelled at her. She put her knife down, wiped her hands on her black apron, and turned to me.

"I knew this day would come." She said. "So what do you need help with?" I loved my mother she was like a mother then also like a friend.

"I am so tired of them bothering me! So what if I like Lovino!"

"You fell for the Mafia?" My mother shook her head, then she smiled. "Did you know that your dad was the bad boy of the school when we were your age? You probably get what kind of boys you like from me." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me an assuring nod. "I wish the best for you." She then went back to cutting the vegetables.

"Thanks mom." I said. And right before I left the kitchen my mother said,"You better tell you dad that you fell for the Mafia tonight at dinner."

"A-alright." I said in a shaky voice.

Ah, crap! I need to tell my dad! He's gonna have a huge fit! Then Kyle will too!

...

I poked at my steamed carrot. I picked it up with my fork and pulled it to my mouth. I chewed then swallowed. I looked down.

My mother gave a fake cough and said,"Natasha, don't you want to tell your father something?"

Here it come I thought.

"I like the Mafia next door!" I shouted it before stomping up to my room.

Damn was I a little brat.

I slammed my door closed and collapsed on my bed. Any minute now my dad would come up to yell at me.

I waited the entire night but,...He never came. He must've fully approved that I liked Lovino.

Before I went to sleep that night I smiled.

...

Lol...that was a fun chapter to write!


	12. Chapter 12

When a girl likes a guy that she doesn't know then meets him and starts to hang out with him...she starts to 'like' him even more. But, in truth the girl thinks that she 'likes' him more but, little does she know that like is turning to love. Fangirl-liking turns into love.

Love...good ol' love. The first weeks are usually the time when you are completely crazy in love. And our heroine, Natasha, is about to have this complete craziness of love.

This is usually the scenario when a girl is in love. But, when a boy is in love...

He usually doesn't like to admit it, he will flirt with you, he may try to do...stuff, and he will do anything to be with you. This is the way Romano is feeling.

But, these two aren't together...yet...

...

Sunday...my aunt, Concetta, would be visiting. I haven't seen her since she last flew to America three years ago. She didn't have any kids because she never got her...erm...period. Aunt Concetta looked exactly like a younger version of mother. Aunt C was five years younger, she was 28. Aunt C was just like a friend. She had a phone and would text me every once in a while, she was like and older sister, and she still acted like a teenager since she still looked like one. She even let me call her by her Cece since aunt Concetta made her feel old.

"Natasha..." I heard the one and only Cece say as she came in. I got up from my bed and glomped her before she could glomp me first.

"OMG! It's you!" I screamed as I jumped up and down in her arms.

"I know! You got so big! Look at your tatas!" She said in her Italian accent. I giggled. She was the only one who could make me laugh from nasty jokes.

"I missed you!" I yelled as I let go of her and smiled.

"Hey..." She started, she was getting serious. "I heard that you fell for a mafia that lives next door." She looked at me with her concerned face, she then broke out in a fit of laughter when I sighed.

"I know!" I screamed into a pillow. She laughed and sat down next to me. "He must be hot."

"You wanna see him? He lives next door!" I said, getting up and putting on my shoes.

"Okay. Your mother said that dinner wouldn't be ready for a while."

...

I knocked on the door to the Vargas' house and waited for an answer.

"Coming!" I heard Italy's cheerful voice say from inside. There was a tiny bit of scuffling then a sound of a cat then the door opened.

"Natasha!" Italy said as he hugged me. "Who's this?" He asked me about my aunt.

"That's my aunt Cece." I said. "Uh,...where's Lovino?" I shyly asked. Feliciano's face lit up. "Yes he's home! He's in his room, Ve~!"

"Thanks." I said as I walked in. "Um... maybe you can tell my aunt about Lovino? She wants to know about him."

"Of course!" He said. "Right this way! Ve~!"

I turned around and walked up the stairs. I came to a hallways and wondered which room was Romano's. I decided to open the first door n the right.

My hand reached for the doorknob and right before I touched the doorknob I heard moaning...very specific moaning. The moaning of...my name. I put my ear to the door to hear...noises...very sexual noises. And there it was again! Romano was...moaning my name...did that mean he was...masturbating?

The thought of Lovino...masturbating...while moaning MY NAME sent a blush to my cheeks. Then I heard a really loud moaning of my my name.

"N-NATASHA!" My hand went directly up to my mouth as I gasped. I then went into my first fangirl overload in weeks.

And I fainted.

...

Lol..I just got this idea so...yeah I wrote it...hope it wasn't to weird...lol I'm such a little nasty perv!


	13. Chapter 13

THIS WILL BE THE BEST CHAPTER OF ALL IN THIS STORY! TRUST ME...I'M THE WRITER!

...

"Natasha! Get the hell up!" Cece yelled at me. I sat straight to see I was in the living room. I fainted.

"Hablahgashtofagh! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-" I stuttered.

"Get on with it!" Cece yelled at me.

"OMG! Romano! Where is he?" I yelled, getting up.

"He went out to pick something up." Italy said.

"Pick something up?" I asked.

"A shipment of tomatoes." Italy said.

"Oh..." I said down and sighed...I REALLY WANTED to tell Romano that I wanted to...

"Help me, Feliciano!" I heard Lovino yell as he burst open the door.

Okay~!" Italy said as he went towards the door. Italy took the box and went into the kitchen. There he was...Lovino Vargas...my future hubby. But first my future boyfriend.

"There he is~!" I whispered to Cece.

She nudged me in the ribs,"What are you waiting for?"

"Your right." I said as I nodded. Even though she didn't know what I was about to do she still encouraged me.

I approached Romano and took his hand I seen a pink blush on his face as I led him up to his room.

"I heard you!" I yelled as soon as we came in.

"Heard what?" He said. Damn, was he acting dumb...but he was still cute.

"You were...doing that...that thing!" I said. I did NOT want to say the word but it looked like I was going to have to.

"What thing?" He said. He sounded completely clueless.

"You were masturbating! And you know what that means? You LOVE ME!" I yelled. "And guess what? I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled before I attacked him on the bed. I crashed my lips against his and kissed him. This kiss was filled with everything I held in from the moment I met him. I slowly nudged him to the wall and threw m arms around his neck. He kissed back and threw one arm around my waist and one hand in my hair. I then pulled away.

I literally left him panting when I pulled away. I couldn't believe that I did that. I left is short and it was just a small kiss but, I left him panting!

Wait...I just kissed Romano! I looked at him to see him smirking.

"So your heard me?" His smirk turned into and evil smile as he leaned closer to me and started to trace circles on my neck. "What if I said that I can hear you at night...moaning my name in your sleep?"

"What? I do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do. That first day that I met you, you were. It was pretty hot too." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I blushed. What was going on? I just kissed Lovino and now he was talking all sexy to me! And we still weren't together!

I guess he took my blush as an answer because he pushed his lips to mine. He moved his lips in a...sexual way. It took my breath away. When he pulled away I was the one left panting.

"Natasha..." He put is fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. "Will you go out with me?"

...

Oh Dayum! What is to happen?


	14. Chapter 14

"Will you go out with me?" Romano asked me.

I blushed. I looked into his eyes and seen...lust. Not love. But, I could be wrong.

I wanted to say no. A few kissed didn't prove love, right? Only lust. Why was I thinking like this? Was I getting overly...excited?

"No." I said. I let go of his embrace, pushed him away, and walked out of his room. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. I ran to my house and stomped up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and jumped on my bed.

I loved him. But, did he? Why did I say no? Why did I push him away? Why? What is wrong with me?

Didn't I want this? Was this the end of the Vargas' in my life?

"Natasha! Open up the door!" It was Cece she was banging on my door.

"No." I said. "I'm fine."

"Then open up the door."

"Fine." I said as I got up, wiped my tears away, and got up to open the door.

"I'm fine. See?" I said in a bratty tone.

"It doesn't look like it." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll give you two days. I better hear you explain to me in two days." And she walked away.

I closed my door and locked it.

I was stupid. I wanted to fix this but, I couldn't find the courage to. Instead, I silently cried myself to sleep.

...

I bet you guys hate me now...But, It's okay..this is apart of the plot. I knew I got you guys thinking that I would put them together. I would have but, I wanted drama! So yeah...there will be Natasha/Italy coming soon! Maybe even some more Romano/Natasha. But, who will get her in the end? Yeah, so sorry it was short and really...awkward.


	15. Chapter 15

~Two days later~

"He asked me out and I said no." I told my aunt whom I called Cece.

"Why did you say no?" She asked me from the other couch.

"I don't know." I said. I looked down and crossed my arms.

"Then go fix it." She said. "There's no use in staying here at home. Didn't they call you almost every hour for three days straight. Just then my phone started buzzing. I had gotten a text. I took out my phone and opened the text. It read: _I wan to go to the park with you, Natasha. ~Love Italy Ve~!_

I smiled and texted back asking him when.

Within a few minutes I got a text back saying: _Open your front door_

I got up and opened my door.

"Hey! Italy!" I said. He instantly hugged me and said,"Now your all mine!"

"All yours?" Cece said from the back.

"Oh, don't mind him, Cece." I said. She mumbled something inaudible as Italy took my hand and led me to the park.

...

"Ta-da!" He said. He presented me to a nice park with pretty green grass and trees but, it looked like a couple park. There were people kissing, hugging, and doing well...couple stuff.

"Uh..Italy. This is a couple's park." I pointed out.

He nodded his head and said,"Yes, I know."

...

Our day was filled with chasing, ice cream (Where he literally started to lick mine after he finished his!), and now sitting on a bench.

"I wish we can do this every day." He said. He faced me and smiled.

"The same thing every day?" I said.

"I don't care as long as it's with you." I literally fangirled on the inside. I blush a slight pink color before saying. "It's okay with me as long as it's with you, too."

What was I doing? Why was I acting all girly? Why was I blushing? Didn't I like Romano better? Why was I suddenly blushing for Italy now?

"Let me take you home. I think your dad would want you home soon." He said as got up.

I smiled and got up too. We then silently walked back to my house.

It was sunset by the time we were back at my house and just before I went inside Italy said,"Thank you, Natasha." And he kissed my cheek.

And just before I could faint, I opened the door and fainted on my carpet.

"Not again, Natasha!" My brother said. It was the last thing I heard before I was fully fainted.

...

Lol...Now I'm putting Italy/Natasha fluff! But, don't worry. She may or may not get with Italy...But if I feel like putting drama, I just might. Sorry it was short. I've been noticing that my chapters are getting shorter. But, I'll fix that ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW! oh and this is important: FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT ARE FANS OF MY HETALIA FICS...I HAVE MADE A VERY SPECIAL ONE WITH ENGLAND AND NATASHA! So yeah, go read that! I made it special for all of you! I hope you'll like it oh and I am also writing a Canada/Natasha and a Spain/Natasha. I WILL TAKE REQUESTS FOR ANY HETALIA CHARACTER AND OC. The OC will most likely be Natasha...


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry! I DIDN'T UPDATE AT ALL YESTERDAY! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF! But, anyways, sleepover y'know...I had to! Right now I'[m in my mother's car driving to go see my aunt so this shouldn't be updated until like...tonight?  
>But okay then...here it comes! The moment of truth!<p>

"Natasha! That nice Italian boy is here!" My mother called me. I was on my bed, sulking. I dragged myself off of my ass and walked down to the living room. And there standing in my doorway was the last person I wanted to see, Romano.

"Hey, what do you want?" I scowled at him.

He looked up at me with a blank face. In his eyes I could see melancholy (sadness), hurt, and regret? "Why did you say no?" He asked me.

"You feel lust, not love." I started. "I feel love, you don't. Isn't that right?" I was being unlike myself. I didn't feel right saying this.

"No. I love you." He looked me in the eye. I couldn't read them. I could tell that my face was blank but, my eyes must've had softness to them. Love.

"Prove it." I said as I tried to avoid his gaze.

I seen him walk a few steps towards me. I felt his hand under my chin. He made me face him. "Look at me."

I looked up and stared into his light brown eyes. I couldn't read them, blank. He took his hand away from under my chin and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I yelled as I flailed my arms around.

"You'll see." He said. And he started walking to god knows where.

...

(Please don't think wrong...I'm not gunna put a lemon in this chapter...I will in a later chapter.)

"Where are we? I think the blood is rushing to me head, ." I said. I was annoyed. All I did was ask him to prove to me that he loves me, not drag my ass around town.

I was then let down. We were on a beach. The one he drove by last week when he picked me up from school. It was beautiful, the sun was setting and the only two here were the both of us. It was a sanctuary just for us.

"You love the beach. You love to dig for seashells but, you love to put them back so other people can find them too. You love to run barefoot through the sand and you love to help the baby sea turtles from the seagulls. You love to watch the sunset, especially with someone. And especially if that someone is a guy who you love, like me."

I stared at him in disbelief. He actually remembered all of that. I smiled a very unnoticeable smile.

"Watch the sunset with me. Be mine." He said as he extended his hand out for me to take. This was it. My decision.

I looked at his smiling face. He had a small pink blush and his cheeks were slightly puffed out. He seemed like he wasn't lying. I knew he wasn't. He loved me.

I laughed. I put my hands over my stomach and slightly bent over, I was laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing, dammit?" Romano said. He didn't put his hand down but, he seemed slightly mad.

I stood up straight and wiped a tear. I took my sandals off (good thing I wore some today.) and took his hand. We sat down on the sand.

It seemed kinda corny. It seemed like a dream. It was like one of my romance novels. It was too good to be true. It.

It was love.

After a while I put my head on his shoulder and said,"Sorry. I shouldn't have said no."

I could tell he was smiling as his hand brushed though my hair and he said,"It's alright. Let's start the questions over again."

He took my chin again and made me face him. He had a soft and warm smile on his face. "Natasha, vuoi uscire con me?" (Natasha, will you go out with me?)

I smiled. He said it in Italian. This was better, much better. And I knew my answer this time.

"Naturalmente lo farò, Lovino." (Of course I will, Lovino.)

And it was sealed with a kiss.

...

Wow! That was corny! But, don't worry! It's not over! There is still much more to write! We still need to now what her family will think. What Italy and Spain will think. How it will work out. And most importantly...if they do it! Yes, by it I mean sex. I can write a pretty mean ass lemon!

But yes, this is the final pairing. Okay then...I'll write the next chapter ASAP.


	17. Chapter 17

"My little girl has a...BOYFRIEND?" My dad yelled at the top of his lungs. Me and Romano decided to go tell him and well, this is what we get.

"But, I thought you approved of him, dad!" I yelled at him. Did I even dare to? Yes I did. I was mad, my dad just couldn't help that I had a boyfriend.

"Well,...but...I...fine." He said. He looked down and walked into the kitchen. Probably to have mom cheer him up. He just couldn't help that his little girl was growing up.

I turned to Romano and smiled. "He'll warm back up to you soon. He just needs time to...get used to his little girl having a boyfriend."

"You mean you never had one before?" He asked in disbelief. I turned to him and frowned.

"Why would I ever date anyone else but, you?"

He smiled when I said 'but, you'. He turned to me and said,"Well who wouldn't date you? Look at you!"

I blushed as red as a tomato. Did he just say that? I looked to the side, avoiding his eyes. I then felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed my head. I lifted my head up and stole a quick kiss from his lips. The look and pink blush on his face was priceless.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I ran up to my room. "Boyfriend." I giggled and I stuck my head out from the wall to see him one more thing. I ran up to my room and closed the door.

I took a pillow from my bed and screamed like a fangirl into it.

I couldn't believe that I had kissed Romano like that! Or even called him boyfriend like that.

But, most of all, i couldn't believe that I was dating Lovino (Romano) Vargas.

...

Cheesy chapter but, I thought tit was cute. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Maybe if I got some more reviews then my writers block would go away. Reviews make me feel better about myself and they give me ideas.

...

"MY ROMANO FINALLY GOT HER!" Spain yelled as he glomped poor Romano. I smiled when Romano said,"Get the hell off of me you damn tomato bastard! Dammit!"

I giggled when Romano got up and brushed himself off then said,"Now I smell like an old and lazy Spanish fart."

"That was mean, Romano." I said as he tried to put his arm around me. I dodged it. "No, I'm punishing your mister until you say sorry to Antonio."

Lovino smirked. He got closer to me and said,"You can punish me all you want."

I blushed a deep red color as he got closer to my face until we were kissing. A very loud "EEP!" was emitted from my throat, I was taken by surprise. I thought he was just going to tease me.

I immediately pushed him away. I liked it but, I was to embarrassed. I didn't want to kiss in public yet!

I thought I was healed. Why was I acting like a really shy fangirl?

"Natasha! You do care!" Spain said as he glomped me.

"I can't breathe!" I yelled but, it came out more like a moan which made me blush.

"Don't kill her!" Romano yelled as he pushed Spain off of me.

I rubbed the back of my head as Romano scolded Spain for almost killing me again. He even reminded him on how he might just kill him with one tomato if he did it one more time.

"It's okay. He just hugged me." I said as I walked up to the both of them.

Lovino looked at me with a crazy look in his eye sand said,"Do you know what I would do if anything happened to you?"

I looked at him with a 'your overreacting look'. "Lovino, your over thinking things."

"But-!" He started but I cut him off with my finger to his lips.

"Nope, not another word unless your gonna apologize to Antonio."

"He should be the one apologizing!" Lovino said as he crossed his arms.

"Listen to what your girlfriend says, Romano." Spain said. He must've enjoyed teasing us.

"Fine. I'm sorry you tomato bastard." I smiled.

"I'll accept that." I turned to Romano and pecked his cheek. A pink blush rose to both of our cheeks.

"The pasta is ready!" Italy said. Just in time too. Spain was just about to say something. Probably something to tease us.

I then froze in place.

Italy walked into the room, took a double take, and then said,"Romano...what are you doing to Natasha's butt?"

A red that must've been even redder than the reddest thing in the world was on my cheeks. I was too embarrassed to say anything; even squeak. Instead, I just stood there with a really embarrassed look on my face as Lovino removed his hand from my ass.

No way he just did that!

...

Fun to write! I liked that chapter! Very much!


	19. Chapter 19

Now I just LOVE reviews. Especially when people say they want to be my OC(self insert). Wow! that makes me feel good! AND OMG THIS STORY IS AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA! A fan said it...don't shoot me...until I'm finished...Well, yeah about seven or so more chapters to go! (that rhymed!)

...

"Italy as a Mafia? No way." I said. Romano and I were at his house. We were hanging out on the couch. And he was telling me about his Mafia days...and apparently Feliciano was one too.

"Yeah, he was almost as good as me." Romano said as he leaned back on the couch. I smiled.

"Lovino as a Mafia...I'd like to see that." I said to myself. I really did want to see that. And I guess Lovino knew how much I did too.

"I can show you." He said as he smirked and turned his head towards me.

A blush rushed across from my face. And as Romano got closer to my face I slightly squeaked. But, before he could do anything, Italy came in again.

"Germany is here!" Italy yelled as he pushed said German into the living room.

OH MAH GAWD! THERE WAS GERMANY! DOITSU!...even though he could be...sexy and his intimidation was too...I knew he would think I would be annoying. But, heck he hung out with Italy. And besides...I had ROMANO!

"You damn potato bastard! I was SO in there!" (1) Romano got up and yelled at Germany. "Damn, I wished I had a grenade right now...I'd blow off your face!"

Germany gave Romano a quizzical look. "More like you'd blow your own face up. Since you got the grenade and pin confused." Oh, burn. From Doitsu too.

Before Romano got any more mad I decided to butt in.

"OMG! It's DOITSU! GERMANY! Ludwig!" I yelled as I got up from hiding behind the couch.

Germany gave a 'where did she come from?' face. He then gave a 'wtf?' face when I glomped him.

"Do I...know you?" He asked me. I let go of him and said,"No, you don't. But, I do! And before you say anything else...who doesn't know about you?"

Germany slowly nodded his head.

"Italy...who is this girl?" He whispered in Italy's ear without moving his eyes from me.

"Oh, that's Natasha! Our neighbor! And Romano's Girlfriend!" He said in his cheerful voice.

Germany scrunched his eyebrows as he examined me.

"No wonder...she does seem like Romano's type...crazy...sexy...probably some other thing too..."

What the hell? Was Germany checking me out?

I blushed like crazy while he finished his examination.

"Did you have to do that?" I told him. I glared at him as he glared back. Son it was a staring war.

"Why don't we go upstairs then, Germany?" Italy said as he stopped Germany from glaring...making me the winner.

Italy dragged Germany upstairs and as soon as they were out of sight Romano said,"What the crapola just happened?"

...

Sorry this was late...I kept on singing Marukaite Chikyuu and Hatte Futte Parade...and my dad took the laptop away for a few hours...and I wanted to watch Mirai Nikki!

(1)...So in there means like...the manhood was so in the womanhood but, as a metaphor (as it was used as a metaphor in this sentence) it means that he was so close to getting something that he wanted that is lovey or sexual.


	20. Chapter 20

sorry for not updating earlier! I would have during school but, the computer was having problems loading Fanfiction...then I checked my phone and it wouldn't load! then my 3DS and it still wouldn't! I even tried my friend's phone! Then I went home and tried my laptop...then I got mad so I just decided to walk around the park...I'm glad I did too! I seen my boyfriend over there! Oh...sorry for boring you guys...I'll get on with the story now! (PS...I was also watching Paint it White! in English...!) ALSO I'M OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!

...

Saturday...a day for me to relax...on the top of my roof. I had just found out that we had a pool up there. And was it refreshing!

I was floating on the top of the water by a inflatable chair. I was lying back and I felt relaxed. I hadn't felt this way in a long time.

I was sing in the song In For the kill by La Roux.

"We can fight our desires. Ouuhh. But when we start making fires. We get ever so hot. Ouuhh. Whether we like it or not. They say we can love who we trust. Ouuhh. But what is love without lust? Two hearts with accurate devotions. Oouuhh. What are feelings without emotions? I'm going in for the kill. I'm doing it for a thrill. Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand. And now let go of my hand."

At the end of my singing of the first minute, I hadn't noticed that someone sneaked onto my roof. And this certain person was looking at me with my blue bikini with white polka dots and sunglasses as I floated. I heard some footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Romano.

What was he doing up here?

I closed my eyes when he looked at me with a strange look. He probably thought I was looking. He stared at me for a while until he thought I didn't see him. He then sat down on one of the chairs and stared at me.

I let out a deep breath. Why was my boyfriend stalking me? Was this considered stalking? Because I considered it as stalking.

"I know your there, Lovino." I finally said after a while. "How did you get up here?"

I sat up and took off my glasses to look at him. He looked at me then finally said,"Well, first, your mother let me in. Second, you look so hot like that."

I stared at him with a blush on my face as he said that last sentence. I covered my top with my arms and looked at him with a 'pervert' look on my face.

"Don't make me faint again!" I yelled at him. I didn't feel like it either. I hated fainting. Fainting didn't feel any good AT ALL!

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." He said as he smirked at me. I looked down then put my arm into the water. I used my arms to swim to the edge of the pool. I then came out and pt my sunglasses on the table.

"oh, I was wondering Natasha." Lovino started. I looked at him and made a 'hmm?' sound. He then continued.

"Why are there all of these photos of each and every representative of each and every country on your phone?" He brought up my phone and showed me a few of my pictures. He then flipped to a naked picture of himself.

"Oh shit!" I said as I grabbed my phone away from him just as he barely seen the picture.

"...Natasha...Why do you have a naked picture of me on your phone?" He looked up at my as I clutched my phone close to my chest. I looked down at him and said,"That was just the beginning of the nakedness. At least you didn't see my yaoi folder."

"You're a fangirl. Aren't you?" He asked me. "Yo watch the show don't you? Why didn't I realize this earlier?" He said as he slapped his face.

He knew about the show? Hetalia? I looked down at him and he looked up and smirked at me.

"That means you must love me more than I thought." He gave me a rape face and he started to get up.

No way...he wasn't going to...try and do something sexual with me.

"No!" I yelled as I ran away from him. I ran down the stairs to go into my house. I then ran into my room and shut the door behind me. I looked at my doorknob only to see that...

I HAD NO EFFIN' LOCK!

Romano then knocked on my door.

"I know your in there Natasha. You can't stay in there forever. I just want to show you my little friend down south." I blushed, a deep red color.

NO WAY I WAS GOING TO DO THAT WHILE MY PARENTS WERE HOME!

I'm a fangirl. I would have but,...my mom,dad, and brother were home. I didn't want to...have them find out about something like that.

"No! Lovino, my family is still home!" I yell/whispered from my side of the door.

"Then let's go to my place!" He yell/whispered back.

"No! Not today!" I yelled back.

"Why?" He questioned fro his side of the door.

I slightly hesitated before I said,"I'm on my period."

There was an awkward silence before Lovino broke it.

"I'll go home then." I heard his footsteps go down the stairs and I heard the front door slam shut.

I sighed then slid down the the ground. I sat on my butt in the fetal position. I lowered my head to my knees and rested my chin on them.

That was a close one.

Before I could think anything else, though, my phone buzzed with it's notification ringtone which was England saying 'Double O Ninja!' then China saying 'Aru' then Russia saying 'KolKol' then America saying 'badass'. There were also some more catch phrases from Hetalia but, at the end was my favorite. Romano saying 'Dammit!' when he was Chibiromano then him saying it as an adult.

I looked at my phone screen then opened my text. It was from Italy.

_hey natasha! do u want 2 go with me n romano 2 the world meeting 2morrow?_

I smiled, like a fangirl.

The World Meeting! I wanted to go! And meet all of the countries! Especially my number one favorite one! America! (Romano is her fifth. Also my fifth.)

I quickly texted back yes.

I then immediately got a text back saying:

_alright! b up n ready at 7 in the morning for our flight! we'll be there until monday._

Oh crap! Until Monday!

My parents HAD to understand that this was fangirl business when I will tell them at dinner.

...

"Fangirl business? We haven't heard abotu any fangirl stuff since you were twelve, Natasha." My father said at the dinner table. I looked up at him with my pouty face.

He KNEW I HAD to GO!

"Alright. You can go to this 'World Meeting'. But, I you better be back on Monday AND You better text your mother when you get there."

"YES! ALRIGHT! THANK YOU DAD!" I yelled as I got up and hugged my father.

"I'm going to go pack!" I shouted as I ran up to my room.

WOW! I WAS GOING TO A...

WORLD MEETING!

...

I ALWAYS wanted to write something where I went to a world meeting.

So the next chappie will be cracky and filled with almost everything I would do if I went to one. I would put sex but...I'll only put stuff that doesn't involve penis' going into vagina's. So I'm going to change the rating now... but remember that the first 20 chapters are clean!


	21. Chapter 21

It took some time for me to think whether I should put lemon here or not or sumthing more nasty...and oral...Guess what? neither won! So I'm going to do something surprising here! I just LOVE RAPE! Especially when the guy barges in just whe- sorry...but yeah..then he beats the other guys ass...Just kidding! I'm not gunna write that! I'm gunna write extreme crack! as promised! YAY FOR CRACK, ARU~!

...

"NO WAY! THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE WORLD MEETING ARE HELD!" I yelled as we walked through the doors to the huge hotel. I turned towards Romano and Italy and then said,"So EVERY representative comes here? Even Sealand?"

Romano looked at me and said,"You mean England's little brother Peter? Yeah, he usually comes in England luggage without him knowing."

"That is valuable fangirl information!" I yelled as I made a not onto my phone.

"Let's just go put our stuff in our room, alright?" Romano said as he sweatdropped and went ahead in front of me.

...

"OMG! I'm about to go into the world meeting!" I yelled/whispered to Italy and Romano.

"Yes, now calm down, be normal, and don't rape anyone." Romano said. He turned to me before he opened the door. "Alright?"

"Alright." I said as I nodded my head. Romano then pushed the doors open.

And in that room, was my biggest wish ever. To meet each and every country. And there they were.

Then I went total fangirl when I seen my top three favorite. America, Canada, and England.

"OH MAH GAWD!" I yelled as I ran into the room just to be held back my Romano.

"Natasha! I said don't rape anyone!" He said as he led us to our seats. I took mine right in between the two. The both of them held my arms down to the chair.

How can I not? I'm in the same room as AMERICA, CANADA, AND ENGLAND!" I yelled as I made the chair rock back and forth with my legs. I thrashed my legs around until they both let me go. They probably thought I would kick them or something. I rubbed my arms. They had a hard grip.

I then sat like a civilized person in my chair. That's when I noticed, all eyes where on us.

"Italy, why did you bring your neighbor to the world meeting?" Germany asked as he put his hand on his forehead.

I decided to answer for Italy so I said,"Why not? You and your huge man boobs can come here? Why can't I?"

Germany sighed as he got up and left the room.

"Natasha, that wasn't very nice." Italy told me. I faced him and said,"He'll be back. He just needs to take a breather."

"Italy...who is this?" America asked as he stood up. He was the leader anyways so of course he would be the one asking this.

"This is Natasha, our neighbor. Did you know she has naked pic-" I covered my hand over Italy's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shh! They don't need to know that!" I said as I took my hands off.

"She's a fangirr isn't she?" Japan said as he stood up. "Itary...why?"

I looked at Japan as he stared at Italy.

Those eyes...and that accent...then America asked who I was.

I was in fangirl heaven.

"I'm Romano's girlfriend slash neighbor." I said as I stood up. I put my poker face on. No one would be able to figure me out when I had to facial expression on at all.

There were a few gasps. Some mumurs. Was this such a surprise?

"Is it against the rules for her to be here, Aru?" China asked from his seat.

"OHMYGAWD! CHINA JUST SAID ARU!" I yelled.

There were some murmurs of people saying 'fangirl...ugh!'

I sat back down and put my feet on the table. I wouldn't be no regular fangirl. I would be the mary sue.

"Alright. First we need to know who she likes in order. The rules don't say anything about fangirls. So, miss, will you please tell us your order?" England said as he got up.

Miss...he called me miss in his British accent. How hot was that?

I got up and stood tall as I said my order,"America,Canada,England,Japan,Romano,France,Greece,China,Italy,Iceland,Russia,Germany,Sweden,Prussia,Finland,Sealand, Spain,Switzerland,Norway,Latvia,Denmark,Poland,Lithuania,Estonia,Austria,and Turkey. In exact order." I finished.

"No way. She loves almost all of us." England said as he sat down. "And I'm in the top three...I'm so bloody fucking screwed."

"I don't care where I'm at but, I made in into the top six! She can be my tonight!" France said from his seat. He looked over to me and winked. I blushed, red.

Romano got mad so he put his arm around me. "She's mine you dammed bastards!"

I blushed even more. I then started to breath heavily.

Too much flirting cause a fangirl to hyperventilate.

By the time I was calmed down Germany came back in.

"I'm ready to handle extreme fangirl." He said as he sat down.

"This is worse, Germany, she acts like a mary sue." England told Germany.

"I met her just a few days ago. She's not that bad. But, I supposed she can get a bit out of hand. Nothing I can't handle." Germany looked me in the eye while he said each and every word.

"Don't hurt him, Natasha. He's a natural born ass." Romano whispered in my ear.

There was then an awkward silence.

"I like her! She fine with me!" Spain said, breaking the icy cold tension and silence in the large, filled room.

"All I want, is to meet everyone whose name I said. I won't do anything, I've got Lovino for that. Alright?" I finally spoke up and said. I was glad to get that off of my chest. It was all I wanted anyways.

A few people shivered at this. They would have to meet me. How scary. Probably the number one fangirl of Hetalia. And she loves EVERYTHING about it. Yeah, that's me. Scary little, fangirl, me.

"Fine with me." America said as he sat back down in his seat and leaned back.

There were a few more "Fines's" that followed. I was now off the hook. And I would get to meet them all.

"Alright then. Let's get this meeting started." America smiled. Yeah, he was the hero.

...

~America~

"So why am I your number one?" America asked me as he walked down the hallway. We came to an open door that led to a garden.

We stepped outside and I then responded,"Your my hero. Your awesomer than Prussia. You are so damn funny. Your adorable. You have allot of courage and your not afraid to kick ass. And I love it when you say Badass. That's why I always say it. I could go on forever but, we don't have that much time."

"Thanks." He said as he looked down at me.

Damn was he tall.

...

~Canada~

"I always wanted to know, Canada...yo do know you have so many fangirls that will always remember you?" I faced him and gave him a side smile.

He slightly smiled back as he said,"I do know. And it makes me happy to know that so many girls do remember me."

"Also...Do your lips taste like maple syrup?" I said as I inched closer to him on the bench in the hallway.

He blushed. He must've never been asked that before.

"I g-guess s-so." He stuttered.

Damn was he so cute!

...

~England~

"Do you know how many girls stare at pictures of you then just, faint? How does that make you feel?" I asked the one and only Igirisu!

He looked down at me and put on a thinking face. "Yes... I suppose that I do. And that makes me feel...like I'm sexy."

Oh Gawd! Sexy and I know it reference!

"Yes, you are very sexy, Iggy."

...

~Japan~

"So I suppose that you love anime?" Japan asked me. Damn was he so cute with his blank face!

I thought about that for a moment...anime...I loved it!

"Of course! And manga too." I said.

He smiled.

"That's arr I need to know in order to get arong with you. Maybe I can visit some day."

I smiled. "I would very much like that."

...

(Skip Romano since she's dating him)

~France~

"Are you going to rape me?" I asked as I sat down at the table. For France we were having lunch.

"Not unless you like it." He smirked. I blushed a pinking color.

"I was just kidding. I don't want to get on either Italy's bad side because then there's Germany and Spain." France shivered. "So any questions that you would like to ask of me?"

I smiled. Oh yes I did.

"Have you ever masturbated to England?" I smirked.

France then gave a face of pure horror as he said,"She's a yaoi fangirl too!" He then blushed as he said...

"Yes."

...

~Greece~

"Cats...I want to be one." Greece said. We were in the garden and he had about five cats surrounding him. Each one meowed in unison.

"Where are your fake cat ears?" I asked him. He then reached into his back pocket and put them on. I smiled.

"I'm a big cat. Don't you want to scratch my belly?" He asked me. I giggled as I extended my arm to scratch his belly.

...

~China~

"It takes a real man to have such a cute voice, say Aru all of the time, and beat a dragon with a Hello Kitty doll." I told China as we just conversated.

"Yes, of course. You are correct." He said in his proper voice.

"Why don't you become one with Russia?" I asked him.

He sighed then looked down. "That's a very long story."

...

(Skip Italy...he's her neighbor)

~Iceland~

"I used to have this really big thing for you when I was twelve." I blushed and looked down. It was Iceland now. And, boy, did he look cute up and close like this.

"That's cute." He said as he looked at me. "Your a very nice girl."

I blushed even darker. If he said another word like that then I would probably have that thing again.

"Thanks." I mumbled after a while of silence.

And when I walked away to go to the next country, I was still blushing.

...

~Russia~

"Vodka...why do you chose it beyond all of the other alcohol?" I asked Russia. he didn't even take a second to think.

"It's the hardest and sweetest liquor there is. Would you like some, da?" He said as he brought a bottle out from nowhere.

I sweat dropped. I was too young for that.

"I'm only fifteen." I said as I pushed the bottle away.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

...

~Germany~

The staring contest has been gong on for about three minutes so far. And I was losing. I had to blink.

So, I blinked.

"I won." Germany plainly said. Damn did that one remark rub it in my face!

"I hate you." I said as I glared at him.

"Thank you." He said back.

...

~Sweden~

"So...Finland's your wife?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, yes he is. And he makes a pretty god one too." Sweden then smiled and looked off into the distance.

I almost had a nosebleed at the thought of what he was imagining.

...

I will continue the next chapter with...THE LEMON! yes it will be the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

I can't believe how popular this story is. I feel so happy right now! Am I more awesome than Prussia? Speaking of Prussia...He's next so...YEAH! And we thought he was dead...nope...he faded away into Poland which just means that he's Poland's bitch now! *fangirlgasm* And not to mentions the lemon in this chapter! I'M READY TO WRITE IT! The last time I did my first lemon...it was crappy and not as descriptive...but this should be really suggestive and descriptive! Alright then...let's go! (Oh and sorry for being late today...I had a party to go to! *lol what if it was a German Sparkle Party?*)

OH AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JAPAN!

...

~Prussia~

"So you've been in Poland's basement? How could the awesome Prussia let THAT happen?" I said as I crossed my legs. Only a few more to meet. And I thought Prussia wouldn't be here. But, luckily for me, he was.

"Well, I awesomed up his basement." He said as he leaned back on the couch.

"That's nice to hear." I said. Damn, was the real Prussia...so awesome!

"Don't forget that I'm also tied to Canada!" He said.

What? Canada? When?

I then had a nosebleed of epic proportions.

Who was the seme? Who was the uke? Threesome?

...

*skip Finland...*

~Sealand~

"I didn't even know I had more than one-hundred fangirls! one-thousand and fifty-two. Wow! I'm famous!" Sealand said. He was excited to know that he had more fangirls then Turkey and Estonia.

"I'm one. I always thought you were cute. Hah, England's little brother." I said as I looked forward. I turned to Sealand. "Have you ever called him Nii-chan?"

"Of course! I love my brother but...he's so mean to me."

I felt sorry for the little boy as he looked down.

...

(I'm only going to do Poland now...I want to skip the rest. Oh and she literally can see Spain anytime she wants so he will be skipped too.)

~Poland~

"So you have Prussia as a prisoner in your basement. Yet, he's here for the meetings."

"Yes. He like, totally, cannot die on me. I need him for certain things." He responded.

Certain things? That could be anything!

...

I collapsed on the bed of the hotel room. I met each and every one today. And I loved it. I got to talk to my favorites. Maybe tomorrow I could talk to Ukraine, Belarus, Seychelles, or Taiwan. I respected the females too. I would like to meet them.

I screamed like a fangirl into the pillows. I was lying on my stomach so it was easier for me to scream.

"What's wrong with you?" Romano asked as he walked in. I turned around so I could lay on my back. Lovino looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I smiled at him as I responded,"I'm a fangirl, remember?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you are."

"They have pasta!" Italy yelled as he barged in through the door, thus hitting Romano in the face.

"OW!" Romano yelled from behind the door. He closed the door and went up to Italy.

"This is our room! Go to yours!" He yelled.

Wait? Ours? Did that mean that Italy had his own? That means that Romano and I would be sharing!

Sex. Was the first thing that came into my mind.

...

Romano kissed my forehead as he hugged me for no reason. I blushed a pink color as he started to kiss my cheek, then my jaw, then finally he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

A warm tingle went through my lips as I moved mine with his. Butterflies raced though my head, chest, and heart as we kissed.

How did it come to this romantic atmosphere so fast?

I lost myself into the lust as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow Romano to torture the inside of my mouth. I gave a small moan as he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth. I could feel him smile. He adjusted the position we were in so then I was sitting in his lap.

We broke apart for air. I panted heavily in his arms, gasping for sweet air. But, his kiss was even sweeter...maybe even slightly bitter. And I hungered for more.

I stared into his eyes. I looked down and stared at his lips. I moved my head forward until my lips were in contact with his. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he broke the kiss and started to trail small kisses downwards.

He finally reached down to my neck. He then sucked it and slightly nibbled at the same spot. After a while he pulled back. I could feel my neck starting to bruise already.

I unzipped his jacket. Why was he even wearing one? It only got in the way.

Clothes...why did we have to wear them?

*A sexual half hour later*

"Are you sure?" Romano asked me. He was just in front of my entrance. And I was sick of waiting. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Yes~!" I purred as I pulled him down for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. He penetrated my innocence. I felt a horrible pain all over my lower body. A few tears reached there way out of my closed eyes. They ran down my cheeks but, Romano wiped them away with his thumb. He broke the kiss. I winced, this action caused him to slightly move inside of me, where it still hurt.

My lower half burned. I looked down to see a tiny bit of blood leak out by Romano's long member. My eyes turned wide. I was bleeding.

"That's normal." Romano whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck.

"Move." I said after what seemed like hours but, was only seconds.

"Beg me." He whispered into my ear.

No way. He was going to make me beg.

So I did. "P-please. I-I need y-you." I felt as if I were going to cry. I was so tired of waiting and my mind was going crazy. I needed this. Once we started we couldn't have stopped. I really, really needed Romano to...

"F-fucking m-move already!" I yelled. I swear I could feel Romano's smirk as he slowly came out of me until the tip on is member was poking at my entrance. He then slammed into me with a grunt. The headboard of the bed banged into the wall and made a loud noise in unison of my loud and breathy moan.

I rush of pleasure ran all throughout my body in that one thrust. I then felt Romano come out again and thrust back in with such force to make me break.

"Ah!" I yelled as he hit a certain spot that made my see stars. I could feel that he sensed this so he came back out and hit that same spot again. And again. And again. Again. Again.

His pace slightly fastened. Each thrust sending waves of pleasure throughout the both of us.

"Your so t-tight." He moaned into my neck. I blushed a pink color. I was a virgin...-until now-...what did he think?

"Y-your h-huge!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. He was going to slow. And I knew he was doing in on purpose. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Faster." I commanded him. But, he was being stubborn.

"Beg me." He said. He then started to go slower. The pace was driving me crazy. It was pure torture...and Romano was enjoying it.

Fine. I would beg. "P-please...go faster. S-stop teasing me. I h-hate it."

He smirked and took his finger. He touched my stomach and he trailed down until it was just hovering above my clitoris.

No...he wasn't going to...but, by his smirk on his face I knew he was. I could tell that my face had a look of pure horror. He then softly touched my clit. He kept his finger on it.

I moaned. It felt so good but, I didn't want that right now...I wanted him to thrust.

His finger went up then down very slowly. He kept on doing this as I moaned in full pleasure. He seemed to take each and every moan as encouragement to touch my clit faster.

I then had enough. I grabbed his finger and threw his arms to the side. I tried to turn him around so he was on the bottom- thus making him exit me-. I succeeded. I then spread his legs and sat in between them. I smirked at his look of pure terror. Yes, I was going to do it.

My hand went straight for his shaft. I grabbed his member with one hand and rubbed my thumb over his slit on the top. This gave me a loud moan. Damn, did guys get pleasured over every single little thing. I moved my hand up once then down. I groped his testicles and slightly squeezed. This gave me another moan. He was just like a squeaky toy.

I then lowered my head down to his tip. I breathed my hot breath it. I could feel him throb. I slightly opened my mouth.

"Beg me." I said. My breath tickled his tip. I could tell this by the groan I got.

I looked up at his face. He gave me a 'No way' look. I raised my eyebrows. His eyes softened.

"P-please." He slightly murmured. It was barley audible.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He gave me a soft moan. My breath was probably torture to him. I smiled...I was loving this. Just before I lowered my head I said,"You better call out my name."

I put his tip into my mouth and I slowly ran my tongue over the slit, licking up all of his pre-cum. It tasted like salty tomatoes. I savored the taste as I slowly pushed more of him into my mouth. When I was at my limit I didn't push any further. There was still allot of him left but, I didn't want to deep throat him. I then slowly started to suck, which caused him to buck his hips. My reflexes made my hands go to his hips to hold them down before he could go down my throat. I was so concentrated on sucking I didn't even notice him loudly moan my name or put his hands into my hair. I could feel the hot sweat coming off of the both of us. By the time he yelled my name and came in my mouth, I was panting after I swallowed all of his cum.

I lay down next to him as he caught his breath. After a while he went back to his earlier position. He spread my legs and pushed himself into me once more. I moaned for I still wasn't used to his massive size. I put my arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. He slowly started to move. His pace got quicker with each thrust he gave. Soon I was moaning, panting, and yelling out his name as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so lost into the pleasure that I barely noticed that he was panting so hard. He was also sweaty and hot, as was I.

I started to feel a coiling in my stomach. That's how I would describe it. And it felt like it kept on getting bigger with each of Lovino's thrusts. After a while more, it released.

I seen stars. The world around me felt like nothing compared to this wonderful feeling. I savored every last second of my orgasm. After it was over, Romano collapsed on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to hold me.

"Era buona?" He asked me. (Was is good?)

I slightly sighed before I answered. "Non va bene, perfetto" (Not good, perfect.)

I looked up into his eyes to see him smiling. I smiled back. I watched him as he removed the condom from his penis. He tied it then through it ito the garbage can on the other side of the room.

He put his face in my hair and sniffed. I giggled, it tickled.

"I love you." Lovino murmured into my hair.

I felt more butterflies in my chest. I smiled even bigger. I wrapped my arms around him as I said,"I love you too."

Then we were both lost in sleep.

...

Whoa...that took me a pretty long time...this was just so...wow...I can't believe I wrote that!

Like, seriously...I'm WAY TO YOUNG TO BE WRITING THIS! But, I did...and I liked it.

Oh and sorry I didn't upload it till morning...I fell asleep...partying to hard...


	23. Chapter 23

I have been thinking of making a Natasha/Kiku (Japan) Fic...how would you guys like that? I already have the idea I just need to make it. So whadaya guys think? And of course it'll be an entire new story. I have a Natasha/America and a Natasha/England and a Natasha/Canada fics already.

...

The last day at the hotel went by too fast. The plane ride back home was too short too.

At least I got to meet most of the representatives and have sex with Lovino!

The first thing my dad asked me when I got home was,"Do you think you caught any sicknesses?"

I looked at my father like he was a crazy old man as I said,"No. I don't think so."

"Did you get laid?" My brother asked me from the couch. I glared at him and gave him a death glare as I yelled,"NO!"

I stomped up to my room. There I changed into my bathing suit. I wanted to go for a little float.

...

I floated on my inflatable chair. I lied on my back, looking up at the sky. I watched the clouds go by. I didn't try to think of what they looked like, I just watched them float by.

I then heard the door to inside the house open. I turned my head to the left to see Lovino. What the hell? Was it a hobby to stalk me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as eh sat down in one of the chairs. I sat up and adjusted the chair so I could stay sitting up. I crossed my arms and looked at Romano. For some reason he ha a blush on his face. I gave him a confused look. I then looked down to see one of my breasts popping out of my bikini. I quickly stuck it back in (LOL) then looked back up with a blush on my face.

"You seen me naked and I seen you naked! How is this so embarrassing?" I yelled at him. He smirked. Oh shit, I must've started him.

"Want to see me naked again?" He said as he started to take off his shirt as he stood up.

"NO! My family is home! I don't want to have them walking in of us! And were on my roof! What is people can hear us!" I yelled at him. He put his shirt back on. He sat back down.

"You have a point there. And they might hear us if you keep yelling like that." He crossed his arms as he crossed his legs. He looked so hot right now.

...

My day ended with Lovino coming into my room that night only to sleep next to me.

'Damn is this corny.' I thought as Lovino wrapped him arms around me. He then put his chin on my neck. I loved when my neck was touched. I gave out a small moan.

"D-don't do that!" I yelled/whispered to him. "We're gonna wake up my family!"

I heard him pout. I could tell he was smirking though.

That night was torture. I thought that he would never stop playing around with my neck.

And he didn't until we fell asleep.

...

Great filler as I would say! Great fluff too!


	24. Chapter 24

Guess what? I have a whole week off from school! I got suspended...I beat some boy up. Just kidding! all the 7th graders are on vacation. So I will be updating my fantasie- I mean fics/stories during this time...and sadly...this story is coming to an end soon. But I will have a sequel that will be filled with one shots! (yeah all of my fics are my fantasies... :D)

Not everything perfect in life lasts, so enjoy your most enjoyed moments before they fade away.

~Natasha Ann Lozano (ME!)

While you still have it, cherish it before it ends.

~Natasha Ann Lozano (ME!)

I just felt like putting those there.

...

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right Italy." I said as I cleaned my ears with my pinkie. I then cleared my throat and spoke up to the Italian. "You just walked in on me and Romano, and then you asked if you could join us?"

I lifted the blanket up more to cover Romano and I even more. We were just getting to the good part when Italy walked in. And the worst thing was that he asked if he could join! What the hell? Does he want me to bleed of the nose?

"Yeah, I want to join!" He said in his happy and cheery voice. I looked to my right to see Romano putting his boxers on.

As soon as they were on he marched up to Italy and said,"What the hell! You can NOT join! Go find yourself a girl! She's mine!" I laughed at Romano's cute little fit he was having with Italy. Italy cowered in fear as Romano continued to curse and yell at him in Italian, which only caused me to laugh even more.

After a while my laughing became so hard that the both of them stopped to look at me.

"Are you okay, Natasha?" Italy asked. I pointed at him and laughed even harder. A single tear ran down my cheek. After a while of exercising my stomach with laughs, I wiped my tears of joy and calmed down.

"What got you so high?" Lovino asked as I got changed under the covers. I pulled on my last item of clothing and then climbed out of the bed nd smack the both of them on their backs.

"You two are such a laugh. You guys are my high." Lovino and Feliciano looked at each other for a while before the both of them burst out laughing. They didn't laugh as hard or long as I did but, they were laughing pretty hard. When they stopped laughing I was about to say something but, I was stopped by a ring of the doorbell.

We all rushed out of the room to go downstairs to see who the ringer was. Italy opened the door up, only to glomp whoever it was at the door.

"Itary...I can't...breath." Said the person under Italy. Wait. Itary...someone who can't pronounce 'L' and sayd 'R' instead. Japan.

I rushed over to Italy to tear him off of Japan. I let Japan get up to brush himself off.

There he was again. Japan. Right in front of my eyes wearing black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a light blue hoodie, and white shoes with black stripes. He casually had his arms to his sides. My fourth favorite.

"Nihon!" I yelled as I glomped him. I made sure to not squeeze him so had so he couldn't breath. I made sure just to give him enough air. I didn't tackle him to the ground like Italy did. I just held onto his neck saying,"Kawaii."

I let go then looked him in the eye. He smiled.

"I said I wourd visit."

...

Sorry for the late update and the shortness, I had a party to attend to. Then sleepovers and chatting online...sorry! And some...very nice occurrences...I'm just really happy right now in my life so I might not update everyday. Please forgive me, you guys! I'm in love!

And as you can see, not my best work so far. I just need a few more little events until I come to the moment of truth which will make you all jizz your fangirl pants!


	25. Chapter 25

Is fanfiction having problems? Why am I not having many hits? What the hell? I am upset but, even if you can't review, you can still read right?

Oh! And I've been wanting to make some new projects...It's about time to finish up some old ones and get n with the new ones. So here to come your way by xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx (The Butterfly Hidden in the Moonlight):::

A Reader/Axis Powers and Allied Forces Will be my first reader implied fic. I would use Natasha, my self insert, but, I felt like doing a reader one! It will be filled with sex!

A Fem!Lovino and Spain fic...so Lovino will be a girl but, Italy will still be a boy. And it will be a Spamano. I like that pairing! And I'm not ready for yaoi yet...so that's why it'll be Fem! Lovino...Aka Lovina. And this should come soon! And yes...I read some other fanfiction slightly the same as this but, this one should be more lovey-dovey then the one I read! It shoud start when it's ChibiRomana (Romana since it's genderbent)

Now without further ado...

...

I was in Japan fangirl mode. He beat Romano by one slot. Kiku was my fourth favorite. Lovino was my fifth. Not much of a difference. But, this made Romano mad.

"What the hell are you doing here you damn TP lover?" Romano yelled at Japan. Japan took as step back as Romano got closer to him.

"I am here to visit my friends. And I do not love tentacre porn. I was drunk at the time of the making." He stood up for himself. "And why are you tarking? You are onry wearing boxers."

I looked down to Romano to see him in only his boxers. Oh yeah huh, we were going to have sex if it weren't for Italy barging in. I stared at Romano's green boxers with tomatoes on them. I then started laughing.

"Hey, what the hell is so damned funny?" He said to me in his Italian accent. Damn, did I love his accent, especially Japan's.

"She's raughing at your stupidity." Japan pointed out. This comment only caused me to laugh more as I fell down on the floor. After w hole of hearing Japan and Romano bicker, I got up and kissed Romano on the cheek. He then turned the shade of a tomato.

"Dammit? Do you want me to get hard right here?" He said as he put his hand over his cheek and back up a few steps. I laughed one of my hearty and golden laughs.

"Go put some clothes on. Before I take you upstairs. Your abs are irresistible." I smiled as I watched a Romano who was trying to hide a...little problem... as he ran up the stairs. I then turned to Japan. His face had a pink blush on it. Was I that arousing? It was just dirty talk.

"I can't believe I actually said that. That was really out of character for me." I told Japan. He only looked off to the side. I looked to what he was looking at but, seen nothing. I decided to leave him alone in his thoughts.

"Hey Japan. Do you want to see my butt?" Italy asked as he got up from the floor. Was he there the whole time since I pushed him down there?

"Not if you pay me mirrion dorrar." OMG. Japan just said that famous line from that one episode! How adorable, 'Mirrion Dorrar'!

I then giggled. That was funny.

"What's so damned funny now?" Romano asked as he stepped down the steps. I stopped laughing as Japan said,"Wercome back, Romano-kun."

"Wha-W-W-What? Since when were you on good terms with Romano? I thought you hated him. You were just acting like a dick to him earlier. As were you, Romano!" They looked at me as if I were crazy.

"There always like that, Ve~!" Italy said. I looked over to him. Was he telling the truth?

"Alright, we'll just see about that. Time to be an Otaku and a stalker." I said as I took my phone out. I went on myanimelist then searched up Japan. His profile came up and that's when I seen that...Romano and Japan are on good terms. But why? It didn't tell me any more but that they were on very good terms and Japan called him 'Romano-kun'.

Wait, wait, wait.

"RomanoxJapan! The perfect yaoi! Yes I can see it now! They have the whole 2D girl thing in common, don't they? I should write a fanfiction about it!" I yelled. Oh damn, my fangirl came out. It hasn't been out for a while too.

"No! It's now rike that!" Japan tried to protest for himself. But, it was too late, I was already writing ideas on my phone.

"If she thinks we're like that then let her think it. She's a fangirl, I can't stop that." Romano said out loud. He then inched closer to Japan and whispered into his ear. "Besides, if I tell her no then I might not get any ass tonight!"

"I heard that!" I said in between my writing. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the two.

"Are you sure you were drunk when you made tentacle porn?"

Japan looked taken aback. He probably didn't expect for me to say such an unruly thing. "Y-yes! I was drunk! Or erse I wourd've never made it!"

"Likely story." I said as I brought my fingers up to my chin.

"Can we boil some hot water and make pasta now?" Italy said. he could tell that this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll get the tomatoes!" Romano yelled as he dashed for the kitchen.

What a tomato lover.

...

Not done yet...just a bit more comedy then the big bang!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry...I've been caught up in some of my other projects. I have, like, totally 161 reviews for it! Sorry, but I will try to update weekly. I'll try to update 1-3 times weekly for this story. Aight? Ok then...let's go!

...

Japan's visit was...fun, exciting, and very, very, very, very, very awesome. The whole time I imagined yaoi as Japan and Romano literally acted like friends. (Italy took his cat to his room leaving us three in the living room.)

"Remember when our cats were humping each other?" Romano asked as he smacked Japan on the back, laughing. He almost fell off the couch from his excessive laughing.

Japan laughed as hard as I did. He must've remembered. I imagined that. Two cats..and if I recalled both of their cats are boys which made this memory very interesting and hilarious.

"Of course I do." Japan managed to get out between two long laughs. I smiled. This was a dream come true. Besides dating Romano, being friends with Japan, and being friends with Italy, knowing most of the country representatives was very awesome.

I was happy that in my fangirl life I was able to do all of these things, and I was still so young, and I could still do so much more. I thanked the anime Hetalia. If it weren't for it then I would've ignored Romano and Italy the day when they whistled at me. I would've treated them like all of the other men. Even if they were my neighbors I probably would've filed a restraining order, even if they were both hot. Hetalia fangirl or not, I would think that they were hot either way.

...

By the time Japan went home, I decided that it was time for me to go home so I turned to Romano on the couch only to see him asleep on my chest. How did I not notice him sleeping on my breasts? I smiled as I blushed. How cute! Well, I didn't have any school tomorrow so I thought that I might as well fall asleep like this. It was kinda comfortable and I was pretty tired. Before I knew it my thoughts bored me to sleep.

...

Waking up on a couch was NOT something I liked. Even thought this couch was comfortable for some reason, my back hurt like hell. As I started to rise, Romano started to slip. By the time I was sitting up, Romano fell on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?" Romano complained as he rubbed his head. I laughed. He was the same as ever.

...

Alright then...next chapter I will have _ _ to _. Yeah...fill in the blanks. So next chapter will make you fangirl/freak out! Sorry for the shortness and see you later! (This was just to show you that I'm alive!)


End file.
